The present invention generally relates to AC generators, and in particular to an improvement of a homopole type AC generator which is of homopole type arrangement and is adapted to generate alternating current (AC) depending upon interlinking operation of magnetic fluxes, wherein a magnetic circuit connecting two rotary pole pieces which are provided on a rotary drive shaft at both sides of a rotor magnet is disconnected to eliminate a harmful magnetic circuit opposing the action of generation.